Twins
by Nekomata Angel of Darkness
Summary: Sasori dan Gaara, dua bocah kembar yang ditaksir mati matian oleh Deidara dan Naruto. Pair : NaruGaa dan DeiSaso. Pair SasoGaa di sini cuma sebatas kasih sayang kakak pada adiknya.
1. Chapter 1

**Twins**

Yosh! Satu lagi fic nista dari Kirin XD

Jangan protes karena Kirin nambahin hutang di ffn..

Mumpung lagi ada ide dan Kirin lagi ada waktu luang buat ngetik.

Temari : 21 tahun

Kankuro : 19 tahun

Sasori : 14 tahun

Gaara : 14 tahun

Naruto : 17 tahun

Deidara : 18 tahun

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**Yang gak tahu boleh Tanya om google XDD**

**Pair**

**NaruGaa + DeiSaso**

**warning**

**Yaoi, gaje, typo, aneh, dll...**

**Rate**

**Untuk saat ini masih T**

* * *

"Nee-chan, susunya dingin." Teriak seorang anak berambut merah dan memiliki tato di keningnya.

"Roti panggangnya juga dingin, tidak enak. Bikin mual tahu," Anak berambut merah lainnya ikut menyuarakan protes.

"Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak sarapan pagi ini!" Hardik seorang gadis berkuncir empat sambil menenteng spatula.

"Tapi nee-chan..." Ucap keduanya dengan tampang memelas.

"Untuk kali ini kalian tidak akan bisa membodohi nee-chan dengan jurus anak kucing seperti itu." Temari memalingkan wajahnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dan menutup mata. Ya Tuhan, sunggung sebenarnya Temari tak tahan melihat tampang memelas kedua otouto nya itu.

"Sudahlah Gaara, Sasori, sebaiknya kalian sarapan." Ucap Kankuro yang baru turun dari tangga. "Setidaknya minum susunya sampai habis,"

"Huh," Gaara cemberut. Dia tak suka sarapan.

"Gak mau," Sasori memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Err.. Temari..eh, maksudku Temari-nee.." Kankuro mulai berkeringat dingin. Dia tak tahan kalau melihat kedua adik kembarnya merajuk seperti itu.

"Haah~" Temari menghela nafas berat. "Baiklah, baiklah. Kalau kalian mau menghabiskan susu yang ada di meja masing-masing satu gelas saja. Hari ini kalian tak harus ikut les tambahan," Bujuk Temari. Dia tahu cara ini selalu berhasil. Atau memang Temari lah yang sebenarnya termakan oleh duo Sabaku itu.

Kedua makhluk kembar itu pun saling melirik kemudian tersenyum jahil. Sepertinya mereka menang lagi kali ini.

'Ceh! Aku heran kenapa kaa-san bisa melahirkan duo iblis dengan tampang malaikat imut.' Ucap Kankuro dalam hati dengan tampang sweat drop.

'Kenapa kami-sama memberi mereka begitu banyak keistimewaan' Temari hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"Hari ini nee-chan gak bisa mengantar kalian, nee-chan ada janji dengan clien." Ucap Temari sambil menyiapkan dua kotak bento.

"Nii-san juga ada kuliah pagi," Kankuro melahap sarapannya.

"Aku naik sepeda saja dengan Saso-nii," Jawab Gaara sebelum meneguk susunya.

"Hmm," Sahut Sasori sambil meminum susu.

'Padahal dua-duanya sangat suka susu, tapi kenapa tadi berlagak seolah membencinya.' Temari menatap kedua adiknya yang dengan lahap meminum susu sampai habis.

"Ini hari pertama kalian ke sekolah, nii-san sudah memberitahukan perihal tato yang ada di kening Gaara pada pihak sekolah." Ucap Kankuro lagi. Gaara hanya mengangguk.

Kedua orang tua mereka meninggal dalam kecelakan mobil saat Gaara dan Sasori baru berusia 5 tahun. Dan sejak saat itulah mereka hanya di rawat oleh kedua kakaknya. Maka jangan heran kalau kedua kakak mereka sangat menyayangi Sasori dan Gaara.

Alasan Gaara memanggil Sasori dengan tambahan 'nii' adalah karena Sasori lahir 30 menit lebih dulu dari Gaara. Dan masalah tato yang ada di kening Gaara itu karena kejahilan Sasori saat usia mereka 5 tahun. Entah apa yang dilakukan sang kakak sampai sekarang tanda itu masih tak bisa hilang. Ditambah lagi alis Gaara yang dicukur habis dan tak mau tumbuh. Karena itu Gaara membuat lingkar hitam di sekitar matanya. Dan tak disangka jutru itu membuatnya terlihat jadi semakin manis saja. Itulah yang bisa membedakan dua anak kembar identik.

"Kami berangkaaaat..."

"Eeh, tunggu dulu." Temari menarik tas kedua bocah kembar itu.

"Apa lagi?" Singut keduanya.

"Bentonya belum nee-chan masukkan sayang," Jawab Temari dengan sabar. Kemudian memasukkan bento ke dalam tas si kembar.

"Kalau begitu kami berangkat,"

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan."

.

.

.

"Hey Gaara, apa kau suka kota ini?" Tanya Sasori dengan tatapan malas. Satu tangannya berada di dagu dan satunya lagi berpegangan pada besi boncengan sepeda untuk menjaga keseimbangannya. Yah, adik kembarnya lah yang mengayuh sepeda. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan sejak mereka masuk SMP.

"Belum tahu, kita kan baru pindah kemarin." Jawab Gaara sambil mengayuh sepedanya.

"Nee-chan bilang SMP Konoha itu yang terbaik, hanya karena itu kita pindah? Membosankan," Keluh Sasori lagi.

"Kata nee-chan, dia juga di pindah kerja ke Konoha. Itu juga jadi pertimbangan," Sahut Gaara.

"Dia kan bisa pulang pergi," Sahut Sasori tak mau kalah.

"Suna dan Konoha itu jauh Sasori-nii," Jawab Gaara lagi.

"Kau ini memang selalu membelanya,"

"Bukan begitu," Gaara cemberut.

"Wajahmu makin mirip Shukaku kalau begitu," Ejek Sasori.

"Dan kau mirip boneka kayu milik Kankuro-nii." Balas Gaara. Kemudian dia mempercepat kayuhannya. Sengaja melewati polisi tidur dengan kecepatan tinggi dan membuat Sasori yang duduk di belakang meraung kesakitan.

"Ku balas kau nanti!"

"Coba saja." Tantang Gaara sambil terus mengayuh. Dan keduanya pun terus berdebat sepanjang jalan. Tak menyadari ada dua orang berambut pirang yang terpaku menatap mereka sejak mereka melewatinya.

"Apa mereka anak kembar?" Tanya manusia pirang jabrik.

"Sepertinya begitu, wajah mereka benar-benar mirip." Jawan si pirang berkuncir.

"Aku baru melihatnya, menggemaskan ya." Ucap si jabrik kemudian tertawa.

.

.

.

Di parkiran sekolah..

"Gaara tarik remnya!"

"Remnya macet,"

"Yang benar saja!"

"Aku seriuuus!" Teriak Gaara.

"Hwaaaaahh!"

Bruk!

"Ugh! Sakiitt," ringis keduanya. Beruntung mereka mendarat di semak-semak dan sekolah masih sangat sepi.

"Ada yang luka?" Tanya Gaara pada Sasori.

"Kepalaku pecah," Jawab Sasori.

"Dan kepalaku terpisah dari tubuhku (dipisahkan oleh leher)," Balas Gaara sambil berdiri mengacuhkan Sasori.

"Hahaha, selera humormu semakin bagus Gaara." Ucap Sasori sambil beranjak bangun dan menepuk-nepuk belakang celananya.

"Jadi ini sekolahnya? Lumayan besar," Gaara melihat bangunan berlantai 5 yang ada dihadapannya.

"Gerbang SMP, SMA dan Universitas jadi satu ternyata, gedungnya juga berhadapan." Ucap Sasori. "Kenapa Kankuro-nii tak kuliah di sini saja ya?"

"Nee-chan bilang kalau Kankuro-nii tak suka yang terlalu mewah," Jawab Gaara.

"Karena otaknya hanya B-," Ucap Sasori sambil berjalan memasuki gerbang kedua menuju gedung sekolahnya.

"Eh, tunggu sebentar nii-chan," Gaara bergegas membenahi sepedanya dan berlari menyusul Sasori.

.

.

"Hmm, ini dia kelasnya." Gumam Sasori saat berada di depan pintu kelas bertuliskan Kelas II-A. "Masih kosong, kita bisa memilih tempat duduk yang nyaman," Sasori memasuki ruangan diikuti oleh Gaara. "Kau duduk disampingku Gaara," UCapnya tanpa menoleh.

"Aku yang dekat jendela," Ucap Gaara.

"Aku tahu," Kemudian keduanya pun mengambil tempat duduk yang ada di barisan ke tiga dekat jendela. Kelas mereka berada di lantai dua, karena lantai dasar digunakan sebagai ruang olah raga, kantor dan untuk kepentingan lain.

"Mumpung masih pagi bagaimana kalau kita melihat-lihat dulu?" Ajak Sasori.

"Bukan ide yang buruk, aku juga bosan kalau harus diam di kelas." Jawab Gaara sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Sasori dan Gaara di pindahkan ke SMP Konoha saat kenaikan kelas, sekarang mereka sudah duduk di kelas dua. Satu bulan sebelumnya Temari dan Kankuro sudah mengurus semua hal mengenai kepindahan mereka. Jadi kedua bocah itu pun hanya tinggal masuk saja.

Pemandangan pagi ini adalah dua makhluk merah imut dengan seragam SMP lengkap beserta gakurannya yang tengah asik menelisik setiap sudut gedung. Mengacuhkan banyak pasang mata yang terkagum-kagum pada sosok mereka. Dua anak kembar berusia 14 tahun memiliki kulit putih bersih, mata hijau jade yang memukau, tubuh ramping dan mungil. Hidung mereka yang mancung, bibir tipis mereka yang mungil, pipi gempal mereka, benar-benar sama persis dan cukup memukau bagi setiap pasang mata yang melihatnya. Yang membedakan hanyalah anak pertama memiliki alis dan mata indah yang seperti mengantuk. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi memiliki tato kanji bertuliskan 'cinta' dan lingkar mata gothick sebagai nilai plush yang menambah efek manis baginya. Anak petama sedikit lebih tinggi dari anakkedua.

.

.

"Wah sepertinya duo Uzumaki akan kalah pamor dari duo bocah baby face!" Naruto dan Deidara yang tengah memperebutkan sesuatu langsung menoleh pada Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu pink?" Tanya Deidara.

"Kalian ini benar-benar apatis! Apa kalian tidak tahu kalau pagi ini terjadi kehebohan dilingkungan SMP, SMA dan Universitas Konoha?" Sakura berdecak kesal pada dua kakak beradik yang sama-sama bodoh itu.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ada dua anak baru yang sangat imut dan manis di SMP Konoha, mereka kembar." Jawab Sakura.

"Semanis itukah?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya, sangat manis!" Jawab Sakura mantap.

Lalu duo Uzumaki itu pun saling bertukar pandang. Naruto dan Deidara merupakan penghuni lama di lingkungan pendidikan Konoha. Karena sejak SMP, SMA, sampai sekarang menjadi Mahasiswa semester awal. Mereka selalu mengenyam pendidikan di lingkungan pendidikan berlabel Konoha.

.

.

.

"Kau kan sudah punya bagian sendiri Saso-nii," Singut Gaara sambil menjauhkan bekal makanan dari tangan jahil Sasori yang sudah bersiap mencomot udang goreng milik Gaara dengan sumpitnya.

"Huh pelit! Aku tak suka wortel, tukar dengan udang." Jawab Sasori.

"Udangmu juga banyak," Balas Gaara.

"Tapi sepertinya punyamu lebih enak," Sasori kembali mengulurkan sumpitnya.

"Sama saja, berhenti menggangguku Sasori-nii-chan!" Teriak Gaara.

"Hah! Iya, iya, bawel." Sasori kembali membenahi duduknya dan mulai memakan bento miliknya.

Gaara hanya mendengus kesal dengan wajah cemberut dan memakan bentonya dalam diam.

Di kejauhan ada dua pasang mata yang tengah asik melihat pertengkaran kecil dua makluk merah itu. Gaara dan Sasori sedang menikmati makan siangnya di bawah pohon sakura.

"Hey Dei, yang matanya mengantuk itu jahil ya? Lucu, xixixi.. tapi yang satunya lagi sangat imut." Ucap Naruto sambil terus menatap Gaara dan Sasori.

"Panggil aku Dei-nii," Deidara menjitak kepala pirang Naruto.

"Ittaiii...iya,iya," Naruto mengusap-ngusap kepalanya.

"Jadi kau mau yang mana?" Tanya Deidara.

"Kalau kau?" Naruto bertanya balik.

"Hmm, sepertinya aku mau yang bertato itu saja." Deidara menatap Gaara sambil memegangi dagunya. Naruto cemberut, kok rasanya dia gak rela ya kalau anak bertato itu diambil kakaknya?

"Ada apa?" Tanya Deidara yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Naruto.

"Lihat dari dekat, baru bisa putuskan." Dan dengan itu Naruto pun berjalan menuju di mana Sasori dan Gaara tengah menikmati makan siangnya.

.

.

.

"Hallo adik manis, sedang makan siang ya?" Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum seramah mungkin.

"Hmm?" Gumam Gaara sambil mengangkat wajahnya menatap Naruto. Tangannya masih sibuk memegang sumpit yang berada di mulutnya.

'Hwaaaa! Manis sekaliiiii' Ucap Naruto dalam hati.

Sasori yang melihat kepolosan adiknya langsung teringat akan nasehat nii-chan nya a.k.a Kankuro.

"_**Dengar Sasori, adik kembarmu itu terlalu baik dan sangat polos. Kalau ada orang aneh, mencurigakan dan orang yang belum kalian kenal mengajak bicara atau sok akrab, kau harus segera mengamankan Gaara. Kau mengerti?"**_

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Naruto pada Gaara.

"Dia tak punya nama." Ketus Sasori.

"Eh?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Maafa, tapi kami harus pergi. Permisi." Sasori segera menutup bentonya lalu berdiri. Gaara menatap bingung pada tingkah kakak 30 menitnya dan ikut menutup bentonya.

"Hwaaaaa! Nii-chaaaaan.." Gaara berteriak saat tiba-tiba Sasori menarik bagian belakang kerah gakurannya tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Menyeret adik kembarnya begitu saja dan meninggalkan Naruto yang membeku dengan tampang cengo. Gak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Hahahahaa, tampangmu gak meyakinkan sih." Gelak tawa meluncur dari Deidara yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada dibelakang Naruto.

"Ceh! Jangan meledekku Dei-nii,"

"Jadi, kenapa kau malah mendekati incaranku?" Tanya Deidara sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Enak saja! Panda itu milikku," Jawab Naruto.

"Apa kau tertarik pada tatapan pertama?" Ledek Deidara.

"Mungkin," Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Kita lihat saja nanti," Sambungnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu kita pilih secara random saja. Yang penting menggunakan cara adil,"

"Baiklah,"

.

.

"Kau mau membunuhku Saso-nii?!" Kesal Gaara saat sudah dilepaskan oleh Sasori.

"Tidak sekarang," Jawab Sasori enteng.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukan apa-apa, pulang sekolah nanti biar aku yang mengayuh sepedah."

"Itu kan memang sudah seharusnya,"

Skip Time saat jam pulang..

Para siswa dan siswi sudah berhamburan keluar, begitu juga Gaara dan Sasori. Keduanya ingin segera pergi dari sekolah dan sampai di rumah mereka yang damai. Rasanya telinga Sasori sudah panas karena para siswi terus saja memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan yang menurutnya tidak penting sama sekali. Dia yakin Gaara juga sama kesalnya, karena sejak tadi si panda itu terus diam dengan wajah datar.

"Wanita itu mengerikan," Ucap Gaara saat sudah sampai parkiran.

"Seharusnya wanita itu cukup Temari-nee saja di dunia ini." Timpal Sasori sambil mengambil sepeda yang mereka naiki tadi pagi.

"Aku setuju," Gaara mendudukkan dirinya di boncengan saat Sasori sudah naik di atas sepeda.

"Seharusnya kita membawa Shukaku ke sekolah," Usul Sasori sambil mulai mengayuh sepedanya,

"Memangnya boleh?" Tanya Gaara polos.

"Tentu saja tidak. Mana ada siswa yang boleh membawa anjing ke sekolah," Jawab Sasori. Sungguh adiknya ini terkadang memang minta di tenggelamkan di teluk Tokyo.

Sepanjang jalan sampai keluar gerbang mereka berdua terus diteriaki oleh para gadis dan beberapa siswa juga. Tapi, memang pada dasarnya mereka tak peduli dan tak mau pedulu. Jadi, ya lebih baik acuhkan saja dan anggap itu hanya suara angin.

Sasori mengayuh sepedanya sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Membuat wajah manis itu menyunggingkan senyum menawan. Sama halnya dengan Gaara yang tengah asik memandangi aliran sungai yang sedang mereka lewati. Ternyata kota ini tidak buruk juga. Terasa sejuk dan menenangkan. Sore yang damai setelah hari pertama sekolah yang sangat panjang.

"Hallo bocah kembar,"

"Hwaaaaaa!" Gaara dan Sasori yang tengah menikmati sore mereka yang indah berteriak kaget, karena tiba-tiba saja muncul dua makhluk pirang di samping mereka yang juga mengayuh sepeda.

"Kau kan orang aneh yang tadi!" Sasori langsung menghetikan sepedanya.

"Mengagetkan saja," Singut Gaara.

"Heheheee, maaf." Ucap Deidara dan Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Mau apa?" Tanya Sasori ketus.

"Wah, anak manis sepertimu gak boleh galak tahu," Deidara mencubit pipi Sasori.

"Dasar om om mesum!" Hardik Sasori sambil menepis tangan Deidara dengan kasar.

"Kalau marah kau malah semakin manis saja," Goda Deidara yang sepertinya makin tertarik.

"Menjijikan!" Sasori ngamuk sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Deidara.

Sementara sang kakak sedang pada ribut, Naruto malah asik mendekati Gaara yang duduk diam sambil menatap polos padanya.

"Kalian berdua kembar ya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Iya, dia nii-chan ku." Jawab Gaara polos sambil menunjuk Sasori yang lagi asik nunjuk-nunjuk Deidara sambil mengamuk.

'Waaah manisnyaaaa...' Batin Naruto.

"Nama mu siapa?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Perkenalkan diri dulu baru tanyakan nama orang lain, tidak sopan." Jawaban Gaara kali ini cukup membuat Naruto speechles.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto," Si pirang mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku gak tanya kok," Jawab Gaara sambil kembali menghadap ke depan dan memejamkan matanya.

Jleb!

Seperti ada bamboo runcing yang menusuk jantung Naruto mendengar jawaban Gaara. 'Beuh! Ternyata ni anak gak jauh beda sama abangnya' pikir Naruto.

"Nii-chan, sampai kapan kau mau meladeni kakak cantik itu?" Tanya Gaara sambil menarik baju Sasori dari belakang.

"Heh?!" Deidara dan Naruto langsung cengo sambil natap Gaara.

"Ca..cantik? aku ini laki-laki tulen tahu." Ucap Deidara.

"Ups! Maaf," Gaara menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Habis rambutnya begitu sih," sambungnya lagi,

"Gaara, serangan terakhir." Ucap Sasori dengan seulas senyum mencurigakan sambil sedikit menoleh ke belakang menatap sang adik.

Lalu Gaara menoleh pada duo Uzumaki dan menampilkan senyum termanisnya. Membuat dua orang aneh itu seolah terbius oleh racun mematikan. Deidara dan Naruto langsung merona dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga melihat senyum menawan dari Gaara. Keduanya masih terdiam di atas sepeda.

"Sa-yo-na-ra.." Ucap Gaara dengan penuh penekanan. Lalu duo Sabaku itu pun menendang duo Uzumaki berserta sepedanya secara bersamaan.

"Gyaaaa!"

Byur!

Bingo! Naruto dan Deidara sukses nyemplung di sungai yang memang berada di samping mereka. Lalu kedua bocah kembar itupun melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum nakal penuh kemenangan. Dan Sasori mulai mengayuh sepedanya kembali, meninggalkan dua orang Uzumaki yang terduduk dalam diam di dalam sungai yang memang dangkal itu.

Gaara memang polos, tapi kepolosannya itu merupakan senjata paling ampuh bagi Sasori. Yah, hari ini cukup menyenangkan dengan berhasil menceburkan dua orang aneh ke sungai. Sepertinya si kembar akan berhenti mengeluh pada nee-chan nya dan mulai menyukai kota baru ini.

**TBC atau THE END ya?**

Aneh ya? Aneh banget kan? Yah begitulah fic ini..

Pendek? Biarin :p

Weheheheheee...

Berminat review? Harus donk..

Hargailah sedikit karya orang lain.. jadilah readers yang bijak dan berikan reviewmu..


	2. Chapter 2

Ada berita buruk minna

Kirin gak bisa lepas dari fic ini XD

Rasanya ini bakalan panjang, duo SasoGaa bikin Kirin lope lope 3 3

Wahahahaaaaaaaa...

Oh ya, Kirin gak tahu kalau yang lahir kedua itu yang jadi kakak.

Yah, jadi, untuk meluruskan persepsi, Kirin buat sedikit perubahan di chap ini.. ^_^

Arigatou infonya..

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Pair : SasoGaa, NaruGaa, DeiGaa, DeiSaso, tapi karena Kirin udah cinta mati sama NaruGaa. Jadi SasoGaa di sini Cuma sebatas rasa sayang kakak ke adiknya.**

**Warning : Sho-ai atau mungkin Yaoi, gaje, typo berkeliaran dimana-mana, dll**

"Saso-chan, kau sudah bangun sayang?" Teriak Temari dari lantai bawah.

"Yaaaaaa," Sahut Sasori dari atas sambil berlari menuruni tangga.

"Ck! Kau bisa jatuh kalau berlari seperti itu," Temari berkacak pinggang melihat sang adik yang berlari dari atas.

"Kata-kata itu sebagian dari do'a nee-chan, kau mau aku mati ya?" Ucap Sasori cuek sambil berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Nee-chan hanya mengingatkan sayang, jangan bicara sembarangan seperti itu." Sang kakak meletakkan beberapa potong roti isi di atas meja.

"Gaara mana nee?" Tanya Sasori mengacuhkan perkataan kakaknya barusan.

"Bukannya kalian sekamar?" Temari menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Sasori langsung menyipitkan matanya, sepertinya dia melupakan sesuatu. Coba di ingat-ingat dari awal. Bangun tidur jam 6 pagi, saat itu Gaara masih tertidur pulas dan bergerumul di balik selimut tebal, adiknya itu memang tidak suka dingin. Lalu Sasori beranjak bangun menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Saat keluar dari kamar mandi ternyata Gaara masih tidur. Penyakit jahil Sasori kambuh dan perlahan dia mengangkat Gaara beserta selimutnya. Memasukkannya ke dalam lemari pakaian ukuran besar yang ada di kamar mereka. Lalu menguncinya.

'Oow,' Sasori diam-diam melirik jam dinding yang ada di ruang makan. Jam 7 pagi, sudah satu jam dia mengunci Gaara dalam lemari dan ternyata dia melupakannya.

"Ada apa Saso-chan?" Tanya Temari. "Jangan bilang kau membuang adikmu dari lantai dua,"

"Aku akan segera membangunkan Gaara," Kemudian Sasori segera beranjak dari kursinya dan berlari ke lantai atas menuju kamarnya.

"Sudah nee-chan bilang jangan berlarian di tangga, Sasoriii!" Temari berteriak kencang karena kesal akan tingkah adiknya itu.

"Ada apa ini, kenapa pagi-pagi kau sudah konser rock?" Kankuro muncul dengan tampang baru bangun tidur.

"Bocah kembar itu, entah keributan apa lagi yang akan mereka buat pagi ini." Omel Temari. Kankuro hanya tertawa canggung. Lebih baik diam dan dengarkan Temari mengomel dari pada menjawab dan harus menerima semprotan air liur.

.

.

Sementara itu di kamar atas, Sasori sudah sampai di depan pintu lemari dan perlahan membukanya.

"Apa Gaara masih tidur ya?" Ucap Sasori pelan saat menyadari tak ada suara Gaara yang mengamuk dari dalam lemari.

Greeekk...

"Ohayou Sasori-nii-chan," Sapa Gaara yang sudah berdiri di dalam lemari. Wajah imutnya sudah berubah jadi wajah setan psikopat. Sepertinya dia sudah bangun dari tadi.

**Glek!**

Sasori menelan ludah paksa dan mundur satu langkah.

"O-ohayo Gaara-chan," Sepertinya Sasori harus segera mengambil langkah seribu.

"KU BUNUH KAU NII-CHAN!" Teriak Gaara sambil melompat dari dalam lemari.

"Gyaaaaa! Ampun Gaara, aku tidak sengaja." Sasori berlari secepat yang dia bisa.

"Mana ada kata TIDAK SENGAJA dalam kamus mu!" Gaara mengejar Sasori sambil berusaha menarik baju kakak kembarnya dari belakang.

"Aku lupa, salah sendiri tidurmu seperti itu." Sasori menoleh kebelakang dan makin mempercepat larinya saat menyadari Gaara hanya berjarak satu meter darinya.

"Berhenti! Ku bunuh kau!" kedua bocah kembar itu pun terus berlari di dalam kamar.

Suara teriakan Sasori dan kemarahan Gaara juga suara derap langkah dari kamar atas cukup membuat Temari dan Kankuro penasaran dan berjalan menuju tangga.

"Apa lagi sih yang mereka lakukan?" Temari berdecak kesal.

"Aku bertaruh pasti Sasori mengerjai Gaara dan berhasil membuatnya mengamuk," Ucap Kankuro sambil mengangkat bahunya.

.

.

"Gyaaaaaa! Siapapun tolong aku!" Teriakan Sasori kembali terdengar ditambah suara pintu kamar yang terbuka.

"Berhenti kau nii-chan!" Kedua bocah kembar itu pun mengubah jalur larinya menuju anak tangga.

"Jangan berlarian di tangga!" Teriak Temari.

"Hwaaa!" Sasori terpeleset dan limbung ke depan.

"Nii- hwaaaa!" Gaara yang tak memperhatikan langkahnya pun mengalami hal yang sama dan ikut limbung ke depan.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Temari berteriak histeris dan segera berlari, diikuti oleh Kankuro yang juga sudah berwajah horror dan berlari mendahului Temari.

Bruk! Bruk!

"Ugh!"

"Aduh,"

Jeduk!

"Ittai,"

Kankuro berhasil menangkap Sasori dan memeluknya erat kemudian terjatuh di lantai. Kedua tangannya mendekap kepala dan punggung Sasori, melindunginya dari benturan. Dan usahanya sukses walau harus menjadikan punggungnya sebagai korban benturan lantai.

Temari melakukan hal yang sama pada Gaara, hanya saja sepertinya dia kurang sukses.

"Kau baik-baik saja Saso-chan?" Tanya Kankuro khawatir sambil melepaskan dekapannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Sasori bangun dan duduk dihadapan Kankuro.

"Hiks..sakit nee-chan,"

**Deg!**

Suara rengekan Gaara berhasil membuat Sasori dan Kankuro segera menoleh.

"KANKUROOO!" Temari berteriak histeris saat melihat darah mengucur dari dahi Gaara.

"Kenapa kau tidak melindungi kepalanya Temari!" Kankuro berteriak marah dan langsung berdiri.

"Gaara berdarah! Cepat bawa ke dokter!" Sasori panic dan merasa bersalah. Kepalanya pun sedikit berdenyut seolah merasakan apa yang Gaara rasakan.

Kankuro segera merobek baju yang dia pakai dan menempelkan ke dahi Gaara. Membuat Gaara meringis kesakitan.

"Pegangi ini dan bawa Gaara ke mobil, aku ambil kunci mobil dulu." Pinta Kankuro pada Temari. "Sasori, kau bantu nee-chan mu." Dan dengan itu Kankuro pun berlari menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil kunci mobil.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Rumah Sakit, Gaara terus meringis kesakitan. Sementara kedua mata Temari sudah mengucurkan air mata. Sambil mendekap Gaara dan memegangi kain yang menutup luka di dahi adiknya. Temari terus berdoa pada kami-sama dan berkali-kali meminta Kankuro untuk mempercepat laju mobilnya. Sementara Kankuro sudah mengendarai mobil seperti orang kesetanan. Masa bodo dengan lampu merah. Masa bodo dengan polisi atau apapun itu. Yang penting dia harus segera sampai ke Rumah Sakit.

Mata Sasori sendiri sudah berkaca-kaca. Melihat adik kembarnya kesakitan dan darah yang mengucur begitu banyak dari luka yang ada di kepala Gaara. Cukup membuat Sasori lebih dari sekedar merasa bersalah. Apa lagi dia sampai membuat nee-chan nya yang galak sampai menangis seperti itu. Seandainya saja dia tak menjahili Gaara, hal seperti ini tak perlu terjadi pada Gaara. Padahal nee-chan nya sudah berkali-kali memperingatinya untuk tidak berlarian di tangga. Tapi kenapa malah Gaara juga terjatuh, seharusnya dia saja yang terjatuh.

"Wajahmu jelek sekali nii-chan," Ledek Gaara sambil merigis menahan sakit.

"Jangan meledekku! Ini salahku, huweee.." Air mata yang sedari tadi terus ditahan oleh Sasori akhirnya tumpah juga. Sasori pun tanpa sadar menangis.

"Kau membuat Sasori ketakutan Temari, berhentilah menangis. Lihat akibatnya sekarang," Ucap Kankuro dari kursi kemudi. Temari tersadar dan segera menghapus air matanya. Benar, kalau menangis seperti ini dia hanya akan membuat yang lain bertambah khawatir.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai ke Rumah Sakit. Gaara akan baik-baik saja," Hibur Kankuro.

"Sudah Saso-chan, adikmu akan baik-baik saja." Temari mengusap surai merah Sasori yang duduk disamping Gaara.

.

.

.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, hanya enam jahitan." Ucap seorang dokter berambut pirang.

"Enam jahitan kau bilang 'hanya' sensei? Jangan meledekku," Temari segera berjalan menuju tempat tidur dimana Gaara sedang duduk diatasnya. Lukanya sudah di jahit dan ditutupi dengan perban. Baju yang dikenakan Temari masih penuh dengan darah.

"Gaara itu kuat, benarkan Gaara?" Sang dokter tersenyum pada pasien lamanya itu.

"Hmm, lumayan." Gumam Gaara.

"Apa Gaara tidak butuh transfuse darah, Tsunade-sensei?" Tanya Sasori.

"Jangan khawatir, dia hanya perlu minum vitamin saja." Tsunade menepuk puncak kepala Sasori.

Tentu saja dia mengenal kedua bocah kembar ini. Karena dialah yang menangani proses persalinan keduanya. Dan sampai sekarang pun dia menjadi dokter pribadi kedua bocah itu.

"Haaah, jantungku hampir mengempis tadi." Kankuro menghela nafas lega.

"Itu karena kalian paniknya berlebihan," Ucap Gaara.

"Berpikirlah sebelum bicara begitu," Temari menatap kesal pada Gaara. "Kalian berdua berlarian di tangga dan terjatuh dari atas. Lalu aku gagal menangkapmu dengan benar dan menyebabkan kepalamu terbentur dengan lantai." Temari merasakan matanya mulai memanas. "Darahmu banyak sekali tadi," Suara Temari mulai parau.

Puk!

Kankuro menepuk pundak Temari kemudian tersenyum. Yah, dia tahu betul apa yang dirasakan Temari. Karena tadi pun Kankuro merasa sangat khawatir. Entah seperti apa perasaan Temari yang gagal melindungi Gaara.

"Ini salahku, maafkan aku." Ucap Sasori pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada yang salah Saso-chan, yang penting sekarang kalian berdua baik-baik saja." Temari tersenyum dan mengacak- ngacak puncak kepala Sasori.

Tsunade hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi keluarga kecil itu. Rasanya Kankuro dan Temari sudah menjadi sosok orang tua yang baik untuk si kembar.

"Kalau begitu lain kali kami akan melompat lagi," Ucap Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Temari kaget mendengar ucapan Gaara.

"Iya benar, dan nee-chan harus menangkap Gaara dengan benar." Entah sejak kapan wajah Sasori sudah kembali seperti semula dan malah mendukung ucapan Gaara.

Kankuro langsung speechles. Ya tuhan, kedua adiknya ini memang benar-benar duo iblis kecil.

"Tsunade-sensei, apa aku sudah bisa membawa Gaara pulang?" Tanya Temari dengan kedutan di dahinya. "Akan ku kurung mereka berdua di dalam kamar,"

"Tentu," Tsunade tersenyum.

"Heeeee?! Hari ini kan nee-chan sudah janji mau mengizinkan kami ikut nii-san memancing." Teriak keduanya bersamaan. Kalimat yang keluarpun seolah sudah dirancang agar sama. Mungkin karena mereka kembar indentik.

"Itu kalau kalian tak membuat masalah pagi ini." Jawab Temari sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Aku kan sudah tidak apa-apa, ini kan hari libur nee-chan." Gaara cemberut dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Kami kan hanya memancing, tempatnya juga tidak terlalu jauh." Sasori memasang wajah kesal.

"Tidak terima protes dan tidak ada kata tapi. Hari ini kalian dihukum," Ucap temari tegas.

"Huh! Nee-chan payah,"

"Tidak adil,"

"Kankuro, bawa Gaara pulang. Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu Tsunade-sensei, dan terimakasih pertolongannya." Temari membungkuk sopan.

"Itu sudah menjadi tugasku, hati-hati dalam perjalanan." Jawab Tsunade dengan seulas senyum.

Kankuro menggendong Gaara di punggungnya dan Temari memegangi kedua pundak Sasori dari belakang. Berjalan keluar ruangan menuju mobilnya.

.

.

Skip Time

"Hari ini biar nii-san saja yang mengantar kalian ke sekolah," Ucap Kankuro saat sarapan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Gaara sambil memakan sarapannya.

"Luka dikepalamu masih basah, jangan terlalu lelah." Jawab Temari yang juga sudah duduk di meja makan.

"Mereka memperlakukanku seperti orang sakit," Bisik Gaara pada Sasori yang duduk di sampingnya.

Sasori menoleh dan menatap Gaara, lalu tangannya terulur dan menekan luka yang ada di kepala adik kembarnya.

"Sakiiiit!" Gaara meringis sambil memegangi perban yang ada dikepalanya.

"Jangan melakukan hal seperti itu Sasori," Temari mendelik tajam pada Sasori dan tak ditanggapi sama sekali oleh yang bersangkutan. Sasori kembali memakan roti isi miliknya dengan santai. Seolah dia tak melakukan apapun barusan.

'Dasar iblis kecil,' Ucap kankuro dalam hati dengan ujung bibir yang berkedut.

"Nee-chan, kenapa aku harus memanggil Saso-nii dengan tambahan 'nii'?" Tanya Gaara.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" Temari menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"..." Sasori menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang akan menyuapkan roti isi kemulutnya. Melirik Gaara dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Bukannya yang menjadi kakak itu yang lahir belakangan?" Tanya Gaara lagi.

"Memang begitu aturannya, jadi masalahnya di mana?" Temari makin bingung. Sasori menyipitkan matanya. Jangan harap dia mau memanggil Gaara 'nii-chan' jelas-jelas dialah yang berkuasa di sini.

"Kalau begitu seharusnya yang jadi kakak kan aku nee-chan, bukankah Saso-nii lahir 30 menit lebih dulu?"

"30 menit lebih dulu? Siapa yang bilang begitu?" Temari meletakkan cangkir yang dia pegang.

"Nii-san," Jawab Gaara singkat sambil menoleh pada Kankuro yang masih asik baca majalah otomotive.

"Aku hanya menjawab asal-asalan," Jawab Kankuro sekenanya.

"Jadi? Yang benar seperti apa?" Tanya Sasori sambil harap harap cemas. Gaara hanya menatap bingung pada nee-chan dan nii-chan nya.

"Sebenarnya kalian lahir sebelum waktunya," Temari mulai memperjelas keadaan.

"Sebelum waktunya?" Tanya Gaara tak mengerti.

"Sejak dalam kandungan keadaan janin tidak seimbang, salah satu janin mengalami masalah dan ukuran tubuhnya jadi lebih kecil." Sasori dan Gaara saling bertukar pandang mendengar penjelasan sang kakak.

"Dan pada akhir bulan ke delapan, Tsunade-sensei memutuskan untuk melahirkan kalian dengan cara operasi. Karena keadaan janin yang lebih kecil semakin lemah dan kalau tidak cepat dikeluarkan bisa berbahaya. Kaa-san dan Tou-san setuju,"

"Lalu siapa yang dikeluarkan lebih dulu?" Tanya Gaara.

"Tentu saja bayi yang lebih kecil," Jawab Temari sambil tersenyum dan nyolek hidung Gaara.

"Ternyata sejak kecil kau memang payah ya," Ejek Sasori pada Gaara.

"Apa maksud nii-chan?!" Tanya Gaara tak terima.

"Bayi yang lebih kecil itu kau, dan yang lahir lebih dulu itu kau. Jadi sudah menjadi takdirmu berada di bawahku," cerocos Sasori sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Gaara pelan.

"Itu berarti kebiasaan nii-chan mengambil jatah makanan ku sudah ada sejak dalam perut kaa-san," Temari cengo mendengar tuduhan Gaara. Sementara Kankuro sedang berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa. Ayolah, pertunjukan baru saja akan di mulai. Inilah saatnya duo bocah kembar itu akan adu argumentasi.

"Itu karena kau lamban dan terus tidur,"

"Nii-chan saja yang memang selalu menggangguku,"

"Kaa-san lebih sayang padaku, makanya dia member i jatah lebih." Jawab Sasori dengan gaya cueknya.

"Nii-chan yang mencuri jatahku," Gaara berdiri dari kursinya.

"Karena kau kebanyakan tidur," Sasori ikut berdiri.

"Itu kan Cuma akal-akalan nii-chan saja, pasti kau mengambilnya waktu aku tidur,"

"Sudah ku bilang kaa-san lebih sayang padaku makanya aku diberi jatah lebih,"

Keduanya saling melayangkan glare, wajah Gaara sudah merah karena marah dan kalah debat dengan Sasori. Gaara memang tidak pandai adu mulut seperti itu, sementara Sasori memang punya keahlian dalam hal itu. Mudah saja baginya memojokkan Gaara yang selalu berpikir polos.

Kalau dalam keadaan normal mungkin Kankuro dan Temari akan membiarkan kedua bocah itu bergulat. Toh mereka tidak benar-benar berniat saling menyakiti. Sasori pun hanya sekedar suka mengganggu Gaara, melihat wajah kesal dan marah dari adiknya merupakan kesenangan tersendiri. Karena akhir pergulatan akan selalu sama. Yaitu, Sasori yang berteriak minta ampun karena Gaara mengunci lehernya menggunakan lengan.

Tapi kali ini berbeda, luka jahit di kepala Gaara masih basah. Kalau sampai mereka bergulat bisa bahaya.

"Sudah,sudah. Kaa-san menyayangi kalian dengan adil." Ucap Temari. "Sasori, berhenti mengganggu adikmu." Temari menatap Sasori. "Dan Gaara berhentilah menggerutu," Tatapannya berpindah pada Gaara.

"Hentikan acara saling melotot kalian dan berbaikan sekarang juga. Atau nee-chan akan mengurung kalian seharian di kamar." Tegas Temari. Kankuro hanya menatap dalam diam. Melirik kedua bocah yang menghentikan acara melempar glare dan kembali duduk.

"Bento hari ini aku tidak mau ada wortelnya dan mau udang yang besar," Ucap Sasori.

"Aku mau sosis bakar dan udang goreng seperti punya nii-chan," Pinta Gaara seolah melupakan perdebatan barusan. Atau memang dia benar-benar sudah lupa.

"Hai, hai, khusus hari ini hanya ada nasi, sosis bakar dan banyak udang goreng." Temari yang sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya segera beranjak menuju dapur untuk mempersiapkan bento.

.

.

"Pulang sekolah nanti nii-san jemput, kalian tunggu saja di sini kalau nii-san belum datang." Pesan Kankuro pada kedua adiknya saat sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah.

"Iya," Jawab keduanya.

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat masuk ke dalam," Ucap Kankuro. Dan keduanya pun berjalan masuk ke gerbang. Setelah melihat adiknya masuk gerbang dengan aman Kankuro pun memacu mobilnya menuju kampus tempat dia kuliah.

Gaara dan Sasori berjalan beriringan. Karena kebiasaan mereka datang lebih awal maka sekolah pun masih sepi.

"Ohayo bocah kembar," Sapa manusia pirang jabrik yang tak lain adalah Naruto. "Eh, kau kenapa Akai-chan?" Tanya Naruto panic saat melihat bocah yang menjadi incarannya diperban dibagian kepala.

"Jatuh dari tangga, memangnya kenapa?" Gaara balik bertanya dengan santainya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Akai-chan? Hoy pirang-chan," Ucap Sasori.

"Wah, wah, yang satu ini memang galak dan menggemaskan un," Deidara muncul dari belakang Sasori dan langsung mencubit kedua pipi chuby si merah dengan gemas.

**Duk!**

Dengan santainya dan masih berwajah datar, Gaara menendang tulang kering di bagian depan betis Deidara.

"Ittai..ittai..ittai.." Deidara meringis, melompat-lompat dengan satu kaki sambil memegangi kaki satunya lagi.

"Kurang tepat Gaara, seharusnya kau tendang bagian atasnya." Ucap Sasori santai sambil menikmati pemandangan di depannya.

"Bagian atas?" Tanya Gaara tak mengerti.

"Mau ku beri contoh?" Tanya Sasori.

"Boleh," Jawab Gaara singkat.

Kemudian Sasori berjalan mendekati Deidara. Naruto dan Deidara terdiam. Sedikit penasaran juga dengan apa yang akan dilakukan bocah merah itu. Deidara kembali berdiri tegak.

"Perhatikan baik-baik Gaara," Ucap Sasori saat sudah berada di hadapan Deidara. Gaara memperhatikan dengan seksama. Begitu pun Deidara dan Naruto yang malah ikut penasaran. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Sasori mengangkat lututnya tinggi sambil sedikit melompat kemudian dihantamkan pada milik Deidara.

**Buk!**

"Ups!" Gaara menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Gyaaaaaaaaa! Burung kuuuuu!" Deidara berteriak kesakitan sambil memegangi miliknya dan bersujud di lantai.

"Nii...nii-san.." Wajah Naruto langsung horror melihat kakak yang berumur satu tahun di atasnya mengalami penganiayaan (?) dari Sasori.

"Nah, begitulah caranya Gaara," Sasori menoleh kebelakang dengan senyum bijak. Seperti seorang guru yang baru saja mendemonstrasikan pelajaran penting pada muridnya.

"Hmm, begini ya nii-chan?" Gaara berbalik menghadap Naruto yang ada di belakangnya dan melakukan hal yang sama pada Naruto. Sementara si pirang yang tak menduga sama sekali tentu saja tak sempat menghindar.

**Buk!**

"Gyaaaaaaa! Keperjakaaankuuu!" Naruto langsung berguling-guling di lantai sambil memegangi miliknya.

"Kau belajar dengan baik Gaara, ayo kita masuk." Dan keduanya melenggang masuk meninggalkan dua makhluk pirang yang sudah KO di lantai.

.

.

.

Saat jam olah raga..

"Hari ini yang putra bermain bola, kau tidak usah ikut saja. Nanti aku yang bilang pada Gai-sensei." Ucap Sasori.

"Tidak, aku ikut." Jawab Gaara sambil berjalan mendahului kakaknya.

"Terserah," Sasori mengangkat bahunya.

.

Di kejauhan

"Hey Naru, bukankah itu si kembar un?" Ucap Deidara sambil menunjuk ke arah lapangan. Kini mereka berdua sedang berada di lantai dua.

"Eh, apa-apaan itu Gai-sensei? Gaara kan sedang sakit," Singut Naruto.

"Dari mana kau tahu namanya?" Tanya Deidara.

"Tadi pagi, saat mereka membantai kita."

"Ooh, iya aku ingat. Tapi yang satunya lagi siapa ya?"

"Belum tahu, Gaara sih memanggilnya nii-chan,"

"Kau mau turun?" Tanya Deidara.

"Tentu saja, mau ku amankan dia dari lapangan." Naruto beranjak pergi dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju tangga diikuti oleh Deidara.

"Gaara bolanya!" Seru Sasori sambil mengoper bola pada Gaara.

Bola segera disambut oleh Gaara, namum karena kepalanya berdenyut si mungil menendang benda bulat itu sembarang arah dengan kekuatan penuh.

**Buk!**

"Gwaah!"

Bruk!

"Ouch!" Naruto yang baru saja turun dari tangga dan berniat menuju lapangan langsung disambut dengan hantaman bola yang tepat mengenai wajahnya.

"Naruto!" Deidara memekik dan membantu sang adik berdiri.

"Ups!" Gaara melebarkan matanya, kedua tangannya dia gunakan untuk menutupi mulut.

"Strike." Sasori berdiri dengan satu tangan berada di pinggang dan ujung bibir yang ditarik. Senyum sinis srigala imut (?)

"Wajahku, siapa yang menendang bola sembarangan?!" Naruto bangkit dan berteriak tak terima.

Gaara melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, teman-temannya yang lain hanya berdiri dalam diam.

"Gomen ne, aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Gaara sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Eh, Gaa-chan, tidak apa-apa kok. Hehehee," Naruto cengengesan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Gaara terdiam dan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya menatap Naruto heran. Membuat si pirang makin gugup tak karuan.

"Heh, dasar kitsune mesum." Gumam Sasori. "Gai-sensei aku tidak ikut main," Ucap Sasori pada guru olah raganya dan menarik tangan Gaara keluar lapangan. Menuju sebuah pohon besar yang rindang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan nii-chan?" Protes Gaara saat sang kakak terus saja menariknya.

"Orang sakit tidak boleh protes."

"Aku tidak sakit,"

"Kau cidera,"

"Huh," Lagi-lagi Gaara cemberut karena kalah bicara dengan sang kakak.

.

.

"Memangnya kenapa bisa jatuh?" Tanya Naruto yang ikut duduk di bawah pohon.

"Tersandung kakinya sendiri," Jawab Sasori cuek.

"Itu kan karena aku khawatir pada nii-chan," Bela Gaara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Payah," Cibir Sasori.

"Nii-chan juga payah,"

"Setidaknya kepalaku tidak sampai bocor,"

"Itu karena nee-chan tidak menangkapku dengan benar."

Entah karena gemas atau apa lagi-lagi tangan jahil Sasori menekan luka yang ada di kening adik kembarnya.

"Sakit Sasori-nii!" Ringis Gaara dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Huwaaah! Tidak boleh seperti itu," Refleks Naruto segera meraih Gaara dan merangkulnya.

"Yang satu ini memang benar-benar iblis kecil un." Dengan gemas dan sedikit kesal Deidara langsung memeluk Sasori dari belakang. Lebih tepatnya mengamankan sang bocah yang ternyata suka mengganggu adiknya.

"Lepaskan aku pirang aneh!" Ronta Sasori.

"Ikat saja di pohon," Sahut Gaara. Tanpa sadar merapatkan tubuhnya pada Naruto. Kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya. Naruto sempat tersentak kaget, tapi kemudian tersenyum senang.

"Aku bawa pulang saja." Deidara memeluk dan menempelkan wajahnya di kepala Sasori dengan gemas.

"Tidak boleh!" Teriak Gaara.

"Eh?" Naruto bengong. Bukannya tadi Gaara menyuruh Deidara untuk mengikat Sasori di pohon?

"Menjauh dariku cumi-cumi keriting!" Sasori sedikit berbalik dan mendorong wajah Deidara menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Tfidak akfan," (Tidak akan) Karena sebelah pipinya didorong dengan kuat, kata-kata yang dia ucapkan terdengar tidak jelas.

"Hahahaaa," Gaara yang melihat mulut Deidara monyong, membuka menutup seperti ikan koi cari makan. Tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa.

"Habisi kakak cantik itu nii-chan!" Seru Gaara di sela tawanya.

"Kalau begitu cepat bantu aku." Ucap sasori yang masih berkutat dengan wajah Deidara.

Gaara segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto dan berjalan menuju Deidara yang duduk bersila di depannya dengan sang kakak yang berada dipangkuannya.

"Ittai..ittai..ittai.." Deidara berteriak saat merasakan Gaara menarik rambutnya dari belakang.

"Lebih kencang lagi." Ucap Sasori.

"Ayo tendang dia nii-chan!" Seru Gaara sambil menarik rambut Deidara yang di kuncir tinggi menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"..." Naruto cengo dengan mulut yang menganga.

"Bagus Gaara!" Sasori berhasil melepaskan diri dan langsung kabur dari dekapan Deidara. Deidara yang kesal segera berbalik dan berniat menerkam Gaara.

"Jangan macam-macam!" Naruto yang menyadari kalau incarannya berada dalam bahaya. Segera berdiri dan menendang wajah sang kakak.

Dan hari ini berakhir dengan Deidara yang naas menjadi bulan-bulanan dua iblis kecil dan satu kitsune mesum. Setidaknya dia jadi tahu kalau nama incarannya adalah Sasori.

**TBC**

Ada yang masih mau baca kelanjutan fic ini? ._.

Special Thanks buat semua readers tercinta yang sudah bersedia review..

Pertahankan fic ini dengan review.. jujur aja kalau gak ada yang review author langsung patah hati malah bisa sampai hilang feel..

Ini penyakit yang sedang melanda para author.. salah satunya senpai Kirin yang sekarang hiatus dari NaruGaa TAT

Jadi apa boleh Kirin minta reviewnya?

Oh ya ada yang suka D. Gray Man? Suka pair Yuulen a.k.k Yuu Kanda X Allen Walker..

Ada nih fic Yaoi, Mpreg, canon, dll..

Mau nyumbang reviewnya?

Kirin akan sangat berterimakasih jika ada readers yang mau.

www. /s/6568314/1Just-for-Us


End file.
